edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glass of Warm Ed
"A Glass of Warm Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and the 23rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed disrupts the Cul-de-Sac with his sleep walking while he eats everybody's food! Locations *Edd's House *Eddy's House *Nazz's House *Jimmy's House *Ed's House *Some other house (possibly more) in the cul-de-sac Plot It's nighttime and Edd is sleeping tight until he hears some noises and thinks its a robber in his house. He grabs Jim (for protection) and goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and it looks like no one is down there, but when Edd opens the fridge, Ed pops out. Edd is relieved to see it's just Ed, but the question is, where Ed is going with his food? While calling out for Ed to stop, Edd decides that he must get Eddy's help. After Ed leaves, Edd goes to Eddy's house to wake up Eddy and telling him Ed is sleepwalking and eating at the same time. Eddy thinks it's no big deal until he realizes Ed has eaten his food too. Eddy is humored by this and decides to follow Ed. After Ed eats Nazz's food, Jimmy, and Jimmy's food, Ed goes back to his house and sleeps. Edd and Eddy wake him up and sleep over to monitor him. Soon, Ed starts sleepwalking again and goes to houses getting food. Edd comes up with a plan – Edd and Eddy use Ed's shoes to lure him back. Ed can't fit through the window anymore, therefore he is immobilized. In the morning, all the kids are starving because they don't have any food to consume. The Eds start up the scam Ed's Mart, providing food for the starving kids, from Ed's body that he must've ingested. The scam turned out well, yet somewhat disgusting and unsanitary, but hey, at least the kids didn't wonder what happened to their food. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': terrified "Oh dear, an intruder, eating all the food out of my refrigerator - IN BARE FEET! - so unsanitary!" ---- *'Edd': Ed "D-don't make me use this!" up Jim takes a bite out of the cactus Edd: "You ate Jim, Ed! Cacti have feelings just like you-" gasps walks past Edd, carrying all of his food Edd: "Hold it right there, Mister! Stop! Where are you going with my food?! Ed, they'll spoil!" grabs Jim from Edd's hands and climbs out the window Edd: "Ed, come back here! And close this refrigerator door!" ---- Eddy: Ed exiting his house with his arms full of food "What's he doing with all my food?" Edd: frantic "Ed is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the cul-de-sac and all its good people of their food!" Eddy: unmoved "Y'know, you scare me when you talk like that. Let's go see what big Ed's up to." ---- Jimmy: "Egads, what is that hideous odor? Santa?" Edd: "Do you think Ed swallowed himself?" and Eddy hear Jimmy's cries for help and rush upstairs to find Ed with Jimmy, trying to wiggle free, in his mouth Jimmy: "Saliva! Yuck! Germs!" slams the door shut Eddy: "Good thing I'm a man of the world!" Edd: "I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" reopens the door to see Jimmy standing in the middle of the room, shaking and dripping with saliva Eddy: "He spit Jimmy back out." Edd: relieved "Whew!" Eddy: "Let's go! I don't wanna miss Ed getting heartburn!" ---- *'Edd': "I hope he doesn't wake Jimmy. This is not good." Eddy: "This is rich, Double D! Have a front row seat to the greatest show on Earth!" takes out a bag of popcorn and stuffs some in his mouth Edd: on Ed's sleepwalking issue topic "Are you going to share those?" ---- Edd: "That was very good." Eddy: "I can't figure out where he's putting it all." that Ed has vanished ''"Where'd he go?" ---- *'Ed': ''Jonny "Would you like milk with that?" Eddy: "Can't eat cereal without milk!" Edd: disgusted sound Foods and Things Ed Eats *A full jar of pickles (including drinking the pickle juice). Oddly, he leaves the only pickle in his hand alone. *Several sausages that appear in his mouth throughout the episode. *A third of Edd's cactus "Jim" *Most of Edd's food *Most of Eddy's food *A cucumber slice (that may have been covered in eucalypti sap), that is covering Nazz's eye *Everything in Nazz's fridge *A pie belonging to Jimmy's family *All the milk in Jimmy's fridge *All of Jimmy's cookies *Jimmy (he spits him out later) *A full box of Econo Bran muffins *Chunky Puffs (including the box containing it) *An apple from the tree outside his house The food Ed took from Edd and Eddy's house may not have been eaten at all, as his closet is shown to be completely filled with food, and he is not seen eating their food. Trivia/Goofs *Ed sleepwalks again for the second in the episode "Run for your Ed." *In the opening scene of the episode, Edd and his curtains are the only things colored differently from the rest of the room. *Before Ed eats Jim, he is holding a pickle and a jar. They disappear in the shot when he eats Jim. He probably dropped or ate them. *When Edd and Eddy sleep over at Ed's House, they bind him to the bed with four ropes. When Ed begins sleepwalking again and busts out of the house, there are only three ropes holding him to the bed, but it is possible that one of the ropes snapped as Ed walked out. *When Jimmy rubs his belly, he is shown with two mouths instead of one. *This is one of about only three episodes set mostly at night. The others are the episode "To Sir with Ed," and the episode Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *While Ed walks out of Edd's kitchen, he has a bottle of mustard in his mouth. After he climbs out of Edd's window and hops over the fence, he then has a ham in his mouth, unless Ed swallowed the bottle of mustard and he already had ham in his mouth. *When Edd hangs the sign for Eds-Mart, it turns out that he's hanging in front of the "En-O-Gee Drinks" sign from the episode "Over Your Ed". *This episode is one of the few episodes where the Eds' scams actually succeed. *The cup that has milk on the title card has an eyebrow and eyes that resembles Ed. *In the scene where Sarah is yelling at Ed from upstairs, Her bed is smaller. In later episodes, it's bigger. *Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz don't have one line to speak in this entire episode (Nazz was only snoring in bed, while near the end of the episode, Rolf & Kevin were both groaning from hunger). *As Ed is being pulled by Edd and Eddy through his window, his belly seems to have increased in size, as his belly was not capable of increasing to the size that it is at the end of the episode without some serious stretching, and even then it wouldn't be that thick. *Ed having Jimmy in his mouth while Jimmy is screaming and having his legs shaking is a reference to the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, a movie & musical which focuses on a man-eating plant from outer space. Victims being eaten alive by the plant shook their legs and screamed like Jimmy. *When Eddy is saying "Can't eat cereal without milk", his last line of the episode, his mouth doesn't match what he says. *This is the first episode Santa Claus is mentioned. The second episode was in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and the third episode was in "Fa, La, La, La, Ed." He finally appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *The hats the Eds wear are very reminiscent of hats worn by Busboys in 1950's American diners. *Kevin and Rolf's houses were never seen being robbed by Ed, but they were moaning for food at the end of the episode. It is possible that they were robbed off-screen. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Double D said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode when he sleeps in Ed's room with Ed and Eddy, he slept fine with no problem. *The Kanker sisters do not appear in this episode at all. Gallery Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Eating all the food out of my refrigerator…" File:Edd inbarefeet.jpg|Dramatic closeup! File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Eddy: Encore! File:Jim.jpg|"Jim got a haircut" File:1.png|Edd's Pickles and Wieners. File:2.png|Edd's food. File:3.png|Eddy's food. File:4.png|Nazz's Cucumbers. File:5.png|Nazz's food. File:6.png|Nazz's fridge. File:7.png|Jimmy's fridge. File:8.png|Jimmy's food. File:Ed eats jimmy.jpg|GOOD LORD! File:9.png|Part of Ed's stolen food trail. File:01.png|Ed eating an apple from a tree. File:02.png|Someone's food. File:A_Glass_of_Warm_Ed.png|Ed's Mart over En-O-Gee Drinks. Video ZLgqav7-0eE Glass of Warm Ed Glass of Warm Ed